The Gundam Wing HamHams
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: The Gundam Pilots have hamsters, and a lot of pets look like their owners.
1. Meet Wu-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own Hamtaro.  
  
Helpful Information: '.' These mean thoughts.  
  
Author's note: I don't know why I wrote this. A friend of mine and I got into a weird conversation at about 3:30 in the morning one night. I guess we thought Wufei would look awfully cute as a hamster. And as the saying goes, pets look like their owners.  
  
* * * *  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
A groggy hand reached up from the bed and felt around the alarm clock to shut it off. The numbers on the digital clock flashed 6:00. After a few moments, the hand found the off switch and shut the alarm off. Slowly the sleeper sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was a young man, probably around 17 years old, with black eyes and black hair that was usually tied back in a tight ponytail, but now hung free down to his shoulders. He slowly pulled the covers off of him and slid out of bed. He was bare-chested, but was wearing white pants. He got to his feet and put on a blue sleeveless shirt before his phone rang. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello, this is Wufei Chang,"  
  
"Wufei! We've got a major problem!"  
  
"Maxwell? What is it?"  
  
"OZ is attacking the L2 colony! We gotta get in our gundams fast!"  
  
"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a minute!" He hung up the phone and ran for the door. On his way, he slipped on shoes and grabbed his jacket. He passed by a small cage with a little house inside, along with a metal running wheel and two small bowls, for food and water. "I'll be back later, Wu-chan!" He ran out the door and shut it behind him.  
  
Inside the cage, a hamster head poked out from the little house.  
  
'Yeah, right,' it thought to itself. 'Maybe in a few days.'  
  
The little hamster walked out of his house and waited for his owner to leave. He was a gray hamster with two little black lines, one on both of his cheeks. Like his owner, he had black hair that was tied back into a tight ponytail. He continued to wait until he heard Wufei's car drive speedily out of the driveway and away from the house.  
  
"Finally!" His voice sounded much like his owner's. Wu-chan walked over to the door of his cage and pushed his nose against the bottom until it lifted. He continued to push until his whole head was out of his cage. He carefully sniffed the surrounding area.  
  
Hiff-hiff. Hiff-hiff.  
  
When he was sure it was safe, he pushed the rest of the way out. He ran over towards Wufei's desk.  
  
Badda-badda badda-badda badda-badda.  
  
Once there, he crawled under it and towards the small hole he had chewed through the wall and to outside. He walked through the hole and into the sunshine.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: So, what do you think? The names of the hamsters don't get any better, trust me. The next chapter is Wu-chan meets Trowa's hamster. That is, of course, if you want me to write the next chapter. 


	2. Triton the Ham-Ham

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Hamtaro.  
  
Author's note: You guys really do like this fic. Here's the next chapter.  
  
* * * *  
  
The sunlight felt good as it shined on his gray fur. It felt nice and warm, but a breeze kept him from getting too hot. He cautiously walked out into his yard and looked around. He had finally finished chewing that hole and this was his first time outside.  
  
Everything seemed to be regular. Rather big, but regular. He strode out more confidently into the open and under a tree.  
  
Suddenly branch from above him rustled. Wu-chan quickly looked up and tensed, preparing to fight or run.  
  
Another hamster came out of the bushes, flying towards the ground.  
  
"Oopa!"  
  
Wu-chan watched as the hamster landed almost perfectly on a nearby clothesline. He balanced for a moment, then quickly ran across to the metal pole that the wire was attached to. Once he reached it, he slid down to the ground. Wu-chan ran over to him.  
  
"That was impressive, but you could've hurt yourself. Who are you?"  
  
The hamster was mostly brown, but the right side of his face was white. His hair was brown and was short in the back, but his bangs seemed to hover just over his left eye. His voice was soft, but Wu-chan could tell it was masking the strength he had inside.  
  
"You don't need to worry yourself about me. I'll be fine. My name is Triton."  
  
All of a sudden, a brown streak zoomed between the two hamsters and a threatening voice came from Wu-chan's right.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: You can probably guess who the brown streak is. By the way, I drew what I thought the Gundam Wing Ham-Hams, if anyone's interested in seeing them. 


	3. Solo, Rashid, and Heekun?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's note: I'm glad to see that people like my fic. I repeat: If you want to see the pictures I drew of the Gundam Wing Hamm-Hamms, just e-mail me. I'd be happy to send them to you.  
  
* * * *  
  
Wu-chan and Triton watched as a second brown blur followed the first. It eventually caught up to the first and tackled it. They rolled on the ground for a second, then came to a stop. Lying on the ground was a hamster. It had brown fur with white spots, and long brown hair that was braided. Standing on him was a completely brown hamster with short, brown, unkept hair. It had one foot near the other hamster's neck.  
  
"Give. Me. My. Seed," he said.  
  
The other hamster flailed. "OK, OK! Fine! Here!" he held out a sunflower seed. The other hamster took it from him and got off.  
  
Wu-chan and Triton walked over towards the two hamsters. Triton helped the braided hamster to his feet.  
  
"Hello!" he said. "I'm Solo. And this is Hee-kun!"  
  
The other hamster just glared at him.  
  
Triton smiled at them. "I'm Triton."  
  
Solo smiled. "Could you help me with something? I have a friend who's afraid to get out of his cage. Maybe you could help me convince him to escape?"  
  
Triton thought for a moment. "Sure, I'd be glad to help. What about you, Wu- chan?"  
  
Wu-chan looked at the three hamsters before him, judging how trust worthy they were.  
  
"OK, fine. I'll help."  
  
Solo smiled. "Great! I'll lead you to his place! Follow me!"  
  
~  
  
The hamster, as Solo described, had white fur and platinum blonde hair that was neatly combed. The four hamsters balanced on the end of a branch and Solo called out to his friend.  
  
"Rashid! Rashid, are you home?"  
  
Solo jumped from the end of the branch and onto the windowsill. He looked around the room, which appeared to be a bedroom. He looked between the bars of the hamster cage.  
  
"Rashid?"  
  
A white head with platinum blonde hair peeked out from the hamster house inside the cage. "Hi Solo!"  
  
Solo smiled. "Why don't you come out? It's a beautiful day outside, and I met some new hamsters! See?" Solo pointed to the three standing on the branch.  
  
Rashid looked uncertain. "I don't know. My owner said he would be right back."  
  
Solo rolled his eyes. "My owner said the same thing a week ago, and it was three days before he came back. Come on; just try it this once. If you don't like it, you don't have to come out again. OK?"  
  
Rashid looked back out at the hamsters on the branch, and then at Solo who was giving him the big-eyed pleading look.  
  
"I guess I could, for a little while-"  
  
"Great!" Solo pushed his nose against the bottom of Rashid's door. Soon the door lifted and Solo held it up. "Come on! I'll introduce you to the rest of the hamsters!"  
  
Rashid scurried under the door and Solo let the door shut as he got out from under the door. They both stood on the edge of the window.  
  
Rashid looked down from the height. Being on the second floor of the house didn't help. "It sure is a long way down," he said nervously.  
  
"Just don't think about it. The branch is right there, so just jump. That's what I do," said Solo, then demonstrated by jumping onto the branch. Once he was securely on the branch, he turned towards Rashid. "Come on! I'm here to catch you!"  
  
Rashid looked at the ground again. "OK, I'll try." He prepared to jump, then, as a second thought, shut his eyes before launching himself in the air.  
  
He felt like he was flying instead of falling. The air rushing around him gave him the feeling of flying around the clouds. The experience was ruined when he felt himself come in contact with the branch.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
He landed on his stomach. He then heard Solo say "You did it!" as a pair of paws helped him up to his feet. He opened his eyes to see a hamster with long brown bangs that covered half his face, which was half white and half brown.  
  
"Thank you," said Rashid as he dusted himself off.  
  
"You're welcome," said the hamster. "I'm Triton." He smiled.  
  
Rashid smiled back. "I'm Rashid."  
  
Solo put one arm around both of the hamster's shoulders. "See? You're getting along fine!" Solo pointed out the other hamsters. "This is Wu-chan and Hee-kun. Guys, this is Rashid."  
  
Rashid gave them a small smile. Neither smiled in return. Instead, Wu-chan said, "Let's get out of this tree before a bird finds us or something."  
  
~  
  
Once they had all gotten back to the ground, they started to walk together. Triton looked at Rashid. "So what do you think of the outdoors?"  
  
Rashid was about to say something, when they suddenly heard loud screaming coming from their right.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one might come soon. 


End file.
